Jean-Claude Van Damme
Jean-Claude Van Damme (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''Black Eagle'' (1988) [Andrei]: Slashed to death by a boat propeller after being dragged underwater, as Dorota Puzio watches on in horror. (Thanks to ND) *''Kickboxer 2'' (1991) [Kurt Sloane] Killed by Michel Qissi about a year before the events of this movie. Jean-Claude himself does not actually appear in the movie, but actor Emmanuel Kervyn portrays Kurt's death scene. * Universal Soldier (1992)' [Private Luc Devereaux]: Shot repeatedly by Dolph Lundgren (whom he shoots in return); his body is shown afterwards being zipped up in a body bag. He is later brought back to life through an experimental scientific procedure. *''Maximum Risk (Bloodstone; The Exchange)'' (1996) [Alain Moreau/Mikhail Suverov]: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Mikhail" is thrown through the windshield of an oncoming car while being chased by Paul Ben-Victor and Frank Senger. His body is shown afterwards in the morgue when Jean-Hugues Anglade shows him to "Alain." ("Alain" survives the movie.) *''The Order'' (2001) [Rudy Cafmeyer/Charles La Vaillaint]: Playing a dual role in two time periods, "Charles" is slashed to death with a sword by a knight in the 12th-century prologue. ("Rudy" survives the movie.) *''Replicant'' (2001) [Edward 'The Torch' Garrotte/Replicant]: Playing a dual role, "Garrotte" is shot repeatedly by Michael Rooker at the end of a fight between the two Jean-Claudes, with his body later seen as the room he's in is engulfed in flames. "Replicant" survives the movie. *''Until Death'' (2007) [Anthony Stowe]: Although he survives the US version, some European releases have a different ending in which he is shot to death in a shoot-out with Stephen Rea. (Thanks to ND) *The Expendables 2 (2012)'' [Jean Vilain]: Stabbed in the stomach by Sylvester Stallone, as Sylvester chokes Jean-Claude with a chain and uses it to pull Jean-Claude towards the knife. Sylvester then decapitates his body (off-screen); his severed head is shown afterwards when Sylvester throws it to the ground. (Thanks to Tommy, Tim, Carlos, Vongjohn, and ND) *Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning (2012)' [''Luc Deveraux]: Killed when he lets John (Scott Adkins) stab him through his stomach with a machete at the end of a fight. *''Enemies Closer (2013)'' [Xander]: Killed in an explosion when Tom Everett Scott throws a flare in the water where gasoline is leaking from the boat that Jean-Claude is driving away on, igniting the fuel trail while he laughs maniacally. *''Swelter'' (2014) [Stillman]: Stabbed in the abdomen by Daniele Favilli as the pair were fighting. * Pound of Flesh (2015) [Deacon]: Bleeds to death from being stabbed in the abdomen by Darren Shahlavi, which also ended up with killing his opponent. His kidney was used to save his daughter. TV deaths *''Las Vegas: Die Fast, Die Furious ''(2004) [Jean-Claude Van Damme]: Falls to his death from the hotel roof after a stunt is sabotaged. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-husband of Darcy LaPier *Husband of Gladys Portugues (divorced, then remarried) *Father of Kristopher Van Varenberg Gallery Jeanclaudevandamme.jpg|Jean-Claude Van Damme in Maximum Risk jeanclaudevandamme-enemiescloser.jpg|Jean-Claude Van Damme in Enemies Closer Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Belgian actors and actresses Category:1960 Births Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Roman Catholic Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Martial artists Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Stunt Performers Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Martial Arts Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Death scenes by burning Category:TriStar Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:People who died in The Expendables Films Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Expendables Cast Members Category:European actors and actresses Category:Hong Kong actors and actresses Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:People who died in a Universal Soldier film Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Friends cast members Category:Actors who died in Dean Devlin movies Category:People with Bipolar Disorder Category:Video Game Stars